Acid Rain
by DarkLilly14
Summary: harry was raped by deatheaters the frist day of his 7th year. this story follows his desent into depression. till his is put under the care of professer snape. can their developing love heal harrys mind or will he go mad? severas/harry story is better then summery
1. Prologue

hey everyone! well this is going to be my frist fanfic on my new accont i hope you like it.

now i know this chapter is short bare in mind its just the prolog i'm going to try to get chapter one writen and posted shortly after this

this is going to be a snarry story (severusxharry) and takes place in the begaining of year 7 after voldipants was beaten if you dont like it dont read it. i'm not going to lie my spelling grammer and punctation suck but right now i dont have a bata reader so if anyone would like to do that i would be very happy.

warning: hints at rape thats about it

disclamer:please as if i have the writing talent to own such a amazing book like harry potter -  
Prologue

Strong hands held my face into the muddy ground roughly. I let out a scream. "That's right, Potter, scream! This is your punishment for killing our master!"  
So many hands grabbed at me! Groping, holding, hitting, pulling, it was almost maddening. Tears leaked down my face mixing with the rain. When the first thrust was made I screamed from the pain and my soul seemed to leave my body. I watched crying as The Deatheaters tainted my body. I watched myself scream, beg and cry, offering them anything for them to stop. As I watched I knew my body had gone numb with mental pain. All I could think about after that was how they had made the eyes he loved so much dull and painfilled.

Harry Potter was found in The Forbidden Forrest the next day, by Professer Snape, naked; his tathered school cloths next to him. All he would say for the next hour was "I'm sorry". Harry refused to tell anyone what happened to him that night, he wouldn't even tell his friends. He detached himself from everyone and refused to do his schoolwork. Harry descended into madness and it seemed that no one could stop it except for one man...

ok everyone thats the end of the prologue now i know that its really short but i'm hoping to have a much longer chapter one up soon. reviews would be nice but arnt nessary sense it is only the very short prolog.

+DarkLilly+ 


	2. awaken

I could hear the whispers about me surronding me that night... My limbs felt heavy as I walked to my table for dinner. Their stares penatrated me. I dont remember sitting down or the plate being handed to me, yet there I was. I was hungry yet I wasn't. I'm disgusting. I could feel his cold black eyes watching me and I was sure they'd be filled with disgust at me. I became vaguely aware of Ron voicing his concern for my lack of eating. Big suprise there. The room grew hot as I looked up. Choaked by fear I realized no one had a face.

"Harry whats wrong?" a girl's voice, maybe Hermione's.

"You ok mate? You look sick," a boy's voice, I think Ron's. Faking a smile I excused myself from the table and calmly walked to the bathroom. I had punched holes in the walls and broken all the mirrors before someone found me.

It's Draco.

Great just what I needed.

"Potter...I know what happened... Father told me," his voice was soothing and calm.

It made me angry.

"So what!? I bet you're here to gloat huh Malfoy!?" I had knocked down a bathroom stall door and it crashed against the wall. "No... Potter now don't take this as me changing sides, I still dislike you, but now we have something in common. I just wanted to show you how to keep the darkness away," he paused, his mask sliping. I don't think I had realized just how weak and tired he had looked. I finally knew what his eyes said now. They spoke of pain at his fathers hands. A horrible secret nobody knew; just like mine.

"I'm giving you these," draco tosed a sketch book and a pocket knife at me,

"what you chose to do with it is up to you now Potter, I have no role in that"

I layed in bed oddly comforted by the snoring around me as the point of the knife rested on my skin. My thoughts were swimming around in my head.

_I shouldn't it will hurt... _ _I should it'll be something other then suffacating._

The metal felt cool against my skin. I still felt their hands on me. My chest still felt there hands on me; my chest was heavy. I slid the knife across my skin. I felt it tear my skin leaving a sting behind, replacing those hands. Blood bubbled up glistening under the moon light. My lips trembled. This is the best i've felt in the past two days. No matter what grudges I once had against draco, I couldn't thank him enough at that moment. With trembling hands I cut again, making it deeper.

I had awoken.

(severus's P.O.V)

the fire crackled as i siped my firewiskey thinking about Potter of all people. two days ago i had found him in the forrest. and he has yet to say anything to anybody about what happened. it only seems to be getting worse for him. i could see how rape would hurt people normaly but it seemed much worse for him which made sense giving the fact so meany had died in the war. half of them being people Potter had come to trust and look up to. i even wanted to say i was among the trusted seeing as Potter was one of the few who tryed to save me during the final battle. in more ways then one i owe him my life. "severus... you need to tell the headmistress that the one of the bathrooms is out of order" draco mummbled braking me of my thoughts as he hung up his robes "what did you do this time draco?" i asked taking a gulp of my drink he sat next to leaning his head on the armrest staring intently at the fire. "not me...harry did it i walked in on him having a panic attack" i shook my head hair falling into my eyes "is he ok now? if not i'll have to send someone to get him" draco nodded "hes fine i gave him some advice" sighing i got up downing my drink. he's going to have nightmares like Draco i should make him something for that i'll also have to find someone to give it to him. "severus...is he going to be ok?" i turned shaply to look at Draco surly he hadent asked about the Potter boy with consern? yet there he was staring into the fire covering his wrists. "i'm sure the brat will be fine he's the boy who lived after all.." i said in a bored tone he smiled at it "what do i care anyways i'm going to my dorms now" ploping back down i pored another drink getting lost in my thoughts again i fell asleep on my couch

'i hope hes ok too draco' was my last thought


	3. Habits

**Ok everyone here's chapter 2 I hope you like it I'm using my dads laptop for now so I will have spell check woot :P I'm sure your all excited about that now I'm not waiting a more than a day to post this because well I don't know when I'll be able to post the next one hopefully soon after this chapter **

**Disclaimer: if I owned harry potter this story would be a reality **

**Warnings: self harm suicidal thoughts depression hints at rape **

**Chapter 2: habits**

**(Harry's P.O.V)**

It was hogsmay weekend I felt like I had a better grip on my emotions, but instill found myself getting lost in dark thoughts. Like I always seemed too lately. Ron and Hermonie where talking about professor snape and how he had drastically changed sense the end of the war when I helped save his life. My chest tightened thinking about him. I had developed a crush on him when I had to stay with him and the rest of the weasleys during his summer of recovery. I barely saw him but when I did he held my attention. My thoughts flashed to the fact that he would never want my tainted soul after finding me 3 weeks ago. My vision blurred and I excused myself hiding in some back ally "well well well if it inset the famous Harry Potter." A tall slytheren with jet black hair leaned agenst the wall a cigarette between his long fingers my heart skipped a beat. He was beautiful almost like a younger Snape without the long hair. "Hey harry" Scott a shaggy brown haired Gryffindor said grinning wickedly. The slytherin held out a cigarette to me the old harry would have said no and walked away. Everyone knew that Scott hung out with the bad kids in school. "Well? I'm not going to stick to my offer forever you know." Cigarettes are bad for you. You want to die and cigarettes will kill you slowly. I reached out taking one from him "I didn't know you smoked Harry" Scott laughed "I don't but I figured this is a good time to start" the slyteren laughed wickedly I loved the sound "you know what Harry I like you. You're not as prudish as I thought you would be from stories I had heard. My names Jake I'm the slytherin, this is Amy she's a puff, that over there trying to kidnap the cat is Xavier he's our ravenclaw, and I believe you already know Scott seeing he's our Gryffindor" I nodded looking at the people Jake had introduced. Amy had short blond hair that reached her shoulders and a black headband she had on a hufflepuff tie and a black tank top that said bleed in red letters, and a black mini skirt. Her outfit was complete by nee high combat boots and black and red tights. She was drinking firewisky out of the bottle. Xavier had long blond hair that reached to the back of his knees. He had on a black mesh shirt and pants; with combat boots as well the thing that made him stand out was the square glasses that framed his light purple eyes. He was crouched next to a black cat. "Hey" I mumbled putting the cigarette in my mouth relising that I had nothing to light it with. Jake laughed again leaning so that his face was close to mine. My mind grinded to a hault I was scared and exited at the same time he flicked the lighter, lighting it for me. "Thanks" I whispered my cheeks red as I took a drag. "so Harry rumor has it that your damaged now" Jake held up his hand to stop my protest and anger "no use in lying to us were all like that different reasons of course and we under no reasons talk about it, but on to my point what do you say wanna hang? You need someone or you'll end up like Yami." He paused and they all mumbled 'may he rest in peace' I rembered Yami he drowned himself in the lake in my 4th year. I took another drag thinking it over. Do you really disserved to have friends? I finally settled on that they'd be loads well then Hermonie and Ron right now. I exhaled and answered. "Sure"

We got back to the castle when dinner should have been beginning. I had begun walking to the great hall when Jake grabbed my arm. It made me want to crawl out of my skin the feeling of another person's touch, even if it was Jake grabbing me. "Wooh Harry we eat in a secret tower on the west side of the school. Amy here doesn't like to eat but like once a week." The girl in question rolled her eyes and gave him the finger. Following them up a secret set of stairs I began thinking of how the heck I got here. I was trying to regain myself yet here I am following some of the worst kids in the school to hang out. Something was horribly wrong with me. Then again I knew that. We sat there for a good hour talking about life and depression. Even with these new people I still said little. Finally well after midnight we parted ways. Somehow I had wondered into my bed and hand the knife pulling agenst my skin again I had cuts up and down my arms my legs but I couldn't stop. When my skin felt raw and torn I felt alive I didn't feel their hands on me. Before going to bed I casted another spell on myself to hind my wounds

A pack of cigarettes that Jake had given me lay hidden in my trunk

Today I had began a series of new habits

Smoking

Snape

Jake

My new habits

(Severus's P.O.V)

"Mister Storm please stay after class" Potter looked at the boy with his dead eyes and mumbled something about seeing him at dinner. This would explain where he was despairing too during his meals. I waited till all of my students had left the room till I addressed the boy "Mister Storm it has come to my attention that Potter as been hanging out with your group of friends. Now I need your help with something" he stared at me with ice cold blue eyes waiting for me to continue. I placed the vile on the desk "I want you to get Potter to take this potion its dreamless sleep. I've heard that he's been having nightmares and this should help with it" he grabbed the bottle grinning. "You seem to really be close to my little Harry professor" my mouth dropped open for a second but I quickly recovered "I don't know what you're talking about Mister Storm" he chuckled "really? You address me as Mister Storm yet his last name is oddly absent of that." He paused looking thoughtful "ooh wait that's right you owe him your life. You pretty much have to do anything he would ever ask of you…. Not that he would come to you… he came to me which is why you have to suck it up and come though me to try to pay off your dept…ha poor professor how does it feel to know that he's going to be mine and not yours" with that he walked out of the room leaving me to stew in my anger.

**Ok well I'm going to bed I hope you liked the new chapter please review: 3 I'll try to post the new chapter as soon as possible**

_+DarkLilly+_


	4. first rain

**omg everyone i'm soooooo sorry i've been really caught up with school so with out further ado here is the next chapter **

**warnings:hints at rape, self harm, alittle ocness from snape**

(Harry's p.o.v)

I smiled feeling the rough bark against my arms. I hugged the tree as I sank to my knees wincing as a long invisible cut was ripped open on my arm the lake looking haunting this time of day the moon hanging low over the horizon. and the water kissing the shore with a seductiveness that only long time lovers could master I picked up my charcoal pencil and imagined Yami dancing on its waves his ghost forever damned to its murky depts. I drew his long white hair tickling his shoulder blades and ripped raw skin where his gorgeous angel wings had sprouted I drew his seductive lips full and round he was the only ghost aloud to touch me as I drew him dancing on the water he held me brushing away the invisible hands that plagued me he smooth my hair down and then he kissed my lips gently I dropped my pencil and fluttered my eyes closed he held me tenderly I didn't want anyone to touch me but Yami was ok my skin didn't crawl and I didn't want to scream and slice off my flesh Yami grabbed my hand and nipped on my ear "harry please don't be a teenage tragedy"

my world went black

(Severus's p.o.v)

I saluted out to where harry laid a sketch book clutched in his hand "potter?" I had done it again thought of him as harry bae Mr. Storm was right I did care for the boy more then I should I sat down next to him picking up his sketch book flipping though it sighing it was full of pain filled drawing of bays with missing limbs sawn shut mouths and hollow bleeding eyes I noticed a pattern somehow some way hands where always in his drawings...

I had gotten to Harry's most recent sketches all were of a man with full what angle wings no hands but his present. harry stirred next to me gasping in his sleep I looked down at him and against my will smiled at him his lips where full and pink his eyelashes had dew drops of tears held in them and his messy hair seemed to form a halo around his face if anyone was an angle it was him I smiled again and flipped his sketch book to the last page and began drawing him channeling my own old Hogwarts days I drew him cradled in his angle wings a broken halo atop his head signing my name on the small part of the halo I closed the book and put it away in his school bag leaning down I scooped harry up into my arms and carried him to the Gryffindor dormitory's brushing leafs out of his hair before leaving him to his peaceful sleep

the fire blazed its flames licking the edge of the fire place Draco laughed at me while I gulped down firewisky "you have a soft spot for potter" Draco danced around me causing my head to scream in pain "shut up brat I do not" he plopped down next to me "I'm professor Snape and I'm going to draw cute pictures of harry potter sleeping in hopes he'll return my miss guided love" my eyebrow twitched in irritation "Draco go to your rooms"

(Harry's p.o.v)

"hey harry?" I sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eye's trying to remember how I leaned back into my bed last night "haaaaaarrrrry..." Yami sat at the end of my bed his pale blue eyes staring at me "hey Yami" he smiled at me and watched silently as I got dressed and joined scotty, Jake, Xavier, and the girl he was currently sleeping with some slithered with ashen skin and wire hair she looked broken. Jake was hinting at a great prank he was planning on pulling later that week jakes hand snaked down to hold mine under the table my hair bristled "harry calm down its ok" Yami calmed me down by whispering in my ear smiling I squeezed jakes hand we walked like that to first paired our fingers intertwined like the vines of a deadly night shade plant I dropped his hand when professor Snape turned around I drudgingly felt guilty and gross Yami was gone dragged under the waves again the hands had returned groping and pulling me with their dirty fingers

I wanted to scream

"potter!" I jolted awake at snaps voice his body leaning over mine the class was empty Jake had left me "I'm..." the hands clawed at my throat then began choking

his eyes bored down into me as I began packing my stuff into my book back and I opened the class room door I vaguely heard him mumbled "don't go out tonight it's gonna rain" against better thought my heart warmed as I relied who had picked me up and put me in bed

he cares

he doesn't care

your dirty

lovely the voices are back

I had gone through that day in almost a blur I had ditched Jake and the others to sit in the common rooms I was afraid of them afraid that after today they'd want to touch me but I didn't want them to become dirty like me

rain started falling on the window and images started to flash before my eyes the rain hitting the ground Draco's father restraining my arms pushing into me my cloths being pulled apart hands roaming up and down my body lips and tongues wagging on me I had to get them off of me I ran to the bedrooms pulling out my blocked knife from my bag and dashing out of the commend room and into the nearest bath room

its empty

thank merlin

I began cutting at myself trying anything to get those hands off me up and down my arms long deep cuts mingled

my torso was next carved swirls etched into my skin my hands chook violently when I got to my thighs the hands where rubbing touching them I screamed cutting at them my skin would have been ribbons if it wasn't for the voice the range out "harry!" more hands held me real hands I half expected half hoped that hose hands would have belonged to coal black eyes but when I looked up I was met with icy blue eyes

I had lived through my first rain

(jakes p.o.v)

the lights flickered and dimed in my head it made me aware of running footsteps upon looking up I realized they belonged to harry as he came streaking by meatle and tears following in his wake a sadistic smile spread across my face as I stalked after him. so frantic and lost he was unaware of me while I stood there and watched him I chuckled this was gonna be easer then I though putting on my mask I ran to harry "harry!"

**woot! there yall go i hope you liked this chapter i'm already working on the next one so keep your eyes out for that. please review :)**


End file.
